Wyatt Addison, Jr
Wyatt Tristan Addison Jr is an recurring character in Glee: The Next Generation. He makes his first appearance in Rhythm Nation as a Warbler. Then is revealed to be the big brother of one Lana Addison, which later comes out that he is actually her cousin. He was created by N3Rdy933k. And is portrayed by Jackson Rathbone. Background He is the older brother of Lana Addison. When they were forced to move Wyatt was given the choice to go to a public school or go to Dalton. He chose Dalton. Unlike his sister his parents weren't hard on him. When he is around Lana, he tends to pick on her for her heroism. Biography Season 2 Wyatt makes his first appearance in Rhythm Nation as a Dalton Academy Warblers. He interrupts a argument between Chuck, Claude and Chastity, saying that he came to see his sister, Lana, perform not break up fights. He is mentioned in Snowed In by Lana as being able to be at home and Claude as he talks to Jaxon. Wyatt shows up at the New Year's Eve party at Jaxon's house. He asks Lana about why she was at the party. They go at in the form of the song Losing My Religion. After the song he disappears into the crowd. He is mentioned in Labels when he sends Hallie a text which causes a small fight between her and Lana. Once again he in Beautiful Dangerous when Chuck finds Lana at Hallie's house. Season 3 Wyatt finally appears again in Auditions when Lana shows up at his door. As he hands Lana a drink she fills him about her feelings towards Callie. He sits Lana down before saying what he has to say. He tells Lana to keep strong and that she is almost 18. Wyatt goes all big brother and has a touching moment with Lana. He tags along to "protect" Lana from Ghosts as her and her friends go out for Halloween. He helps the guys try to push the door open with no luck. As they split into group Wyatt is paired with Lana, Adam and Rose. When they finally make it out of the haunted place Wyatt makes a crack at his mother. Wyatt isn't seen again until Miracle At McKinley as him and Lynsay go after Lana after she stormed off into a storm. He and Lynsay find Lana walking towards Adam's house. He forces Lana to get in his car even as she refuses. When she finally he brushes of the ice from her face. He is shocked when she reveals that Callie isn't really her mother. He comforts her by telling her as far as he is concerned she is still his baby sister. He offers to take her to Hallie's but Lana refuses and asks to be taken to Adam's. When at Adam's Wyatt calls three people: Callie, Hallie and Wyatt Sr. He says Callie wants Lana to come home and apologize for ruining christmas which Wyatt disagrees and believes that Callie should apologize not Lana. Wyatt Sr. says its ok for Lana to stay at the Grays' house until he can come back to talk things out. He and the others at the Grays' house give Lana a group hug letting her know that its going to be ok. Wyatt is see helping the New Directions by blocking the door as they confronted Dillon in Face Down. He goes out with the rest of the New Directions in search of Lana when she disappears. Wyatt is seen almost breaking down as he tries to tell Lana how much she had scared him. Lynsay hugs him as he turns away from everyone. Wyatt is seen along with the rest of Lana's family as Wyatt Sr. and Lana talk in God Is A DJ. He is seen again in Amy as he enters Lana's room at the Gray's after hearing from Jaxon that Lana had quit the New Directions. He tries to get Lana to understand that what someone, no matter how close they are to you, shouldn't make her quit what she loves. He tells her that everything is in the past. He hugs her and kisses her on the top of the head and says she will get back to her no nonsense, take no prisoners, badass self one day. Wyatt is seen in Retro Regionals sitting with the New Directions. Along with Jaxon and Lana he see's Alysia and Callie sitting with the Grays. He asks Lana if she is going to make a surprise return to the New Directions because she never told Alysia and Callie that she quit. He is also seen with Miles calls Lana on to the stage to help celebrate with the New Directions. New York Summer Wyatt is seen along with Lysnay giving Lana back her Mustang as a present from Callie. He helps James, Jaxon and Lana move into the loft. Season 4 Personality He can be downright emotionally detached but he do get irritable when he is bored. Wyatt is optimistic and positive, even deep inside because he believe that no matter what has happened, something good is always around the corner and the sun will always shine again. He becomes more involved as a big brother to Lana starting in season 3. Appearance Wyatt has brown hair that comes down to below his chin. He keeps his goatee neatly groomed. He wears very bohemme styles. Sexuality Wyatt is very straight but doesn't focus on dating because of Lana and school. Relationships Family Relationships Lana Addison Wyatt is very protective of Lana before and after learning the he wasn't his sister. He refused to let Lana go back to the Addison's house during Miracle At McKinley. He gives Lana the tough love she needs. He is Lana big brother and father rolled in one. Lynsay Jeffries Very little was shown of Wyatt's relationship with his cousin other than the two showing concern over Lana when she ran away from home on Christmas Eve. Calliope Addison Nothing has really has been shown but we have been hinted towards the relationship not being very good. Wyatt Addison, Sr Very little is shown between Sr. and Jr. It is known that due the fact that Sr is rarely around that there isn't a great relationship. Songs Season 2 Solo Duet *Losing My Religion (New Year's Eve) (Lana) Season 3 Solo Duet Group *Thriller (New Directions, Chuck, McKenzie, and Declan) Season 4 Solo *Guardian (Jagged Little Pill) Gallery jackson-rathbone-2-jasper.jpg Jackson-Rathbone-photo-Scream-2010-2.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Dalton Academy Students Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Recurring Characters Category:Relatives of Main Characters Category:Former Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Former Dalton Academy Students